Life In KinKawa
by KawaiiYuki
Summary: Indefinate Hiatus An AU, YYH and IY crossover story. Summer's over and it's back to school for a group of boys and their friends but what will happen when an old friend appear and he's friends with their rivals and strange things start happening?


Untitled for now  
By: Kawaii, the crazy anime obsessed neko-youkai girl  
Chapter 1: End Of Summer... NOOOO! (not really the chapter name I just can't think of one)

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha Hiei and Mukuro would be together since the start of YYH and there would be a girl named Sakura in IY and by the way this is a FANfiction. So what do you think?  
Sakura: In other words she doesn't own nothin 'cept me and KinKawa city/town ( she hasn't decided what it is)

Hi thank you very very much for reading this story o' mine! jumps around happily (I-ishhyper). Anyway this is just something I thought up when I was doing my school so please read and tell me what you think thanks!

Kawaii

P.S. This is a Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover story.  
P.S.S. If you have an idea for a title to this story pleasetell me. Thanks!

* * *

**KinKawa (Gold River) Mall 9:00 am 3rd Person POV**

A silver-haired boy with fox ears and a tail was running towards the exit as fas as he could... The mall security was chasing the boy, but he was to fast and they lost him. "That fox-boy is stealin' stuff everyday this summer and we haven't caught him once," one of the security guards yelled.

**Back With The Fox-Boy**

'Ha, those stupid idiots they're so slow the couldn't catch a snail,' The young kitsune youkai thought as he ran to the cave were he stashed the things stole which was also him and his friends meeting place. He got there just as the others arrived.

* * *

Here's a discription of each of them: 

Youko Kurama, the fox-boy. He has as I said before silver hair, cute silver/gray fox ears, and a tail, also he had sparkling amber eyes and he wore gray jeans, a black shirt that said 'catch me if you can' (how strange...) in silver on the front, and black and silver rubber shoes.

Hiei, a nice (nicecoolhot) looking boy with ruby eyes and spikey gravity defying spiky black hair that had white and blue highlights (a/n I'm not sure if highlights is the right term but of well). He was wearing a light blue sleeve-less shirt, black jeans with four loose white belts, and black boots. Oh and he has a tatto of a black dragon on his whole right arm.

Jin, a cute red-headed boy with sapphire blue eyes and an irish accent (he has a horn on his forehead and pointy ears too.). He was wearing a white t-shirt, white pants with a blue belt, and white sneakers (sp?).

Touya, was a hansome boy with light blue hair that had four spiked aqua bangs and aquamarine eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, denim jeans, and dark blue sneakers.

Sesshoumaru (or Sess as the others call him), a cool-lookin' guy that has white hair and amber eyes. He also has two purple stripes on both sides of his face, a blue cresent moon on his forehead, and two purple stripes on both his wrists and he was wearing a red and white shirt, white jeans, and red and white rubber shoes.

* * *

**9:20 am**

"Konnichiwa Hiei, Touya, Jin, Sess! What's up?" Youko said to his friends as he sat down on a rock near his friends. (Hiei's on a tree limb, Sess is sitting under the tree Hiei's in, Touya's on the grass near Youko, and Jin's hovering above the top of the cave (a/n: did I mention he's a kaze youkai?))

"Not much just waiting for you to get back from stealing Kurama," Touya answered. "What'd ya' steal anyways?" Jin asked curiously (pretend he's speaking with an accent cause I can't write it to sound like he's got one). Kurama opened a clawed hand and showed them what he stole, it was a huge diamond the size of a fist. "Wow dat's a big ol' thin'!" Jin said in aww. "The guards at the mall will be quite happy tommorrow when we go back to school and don't have as much time to steal as we do in the summer," Sesshoumaru said with a smirk (a/n: I know they're out of character but this is MY story 'kay?).

Youko grined showing his fangs. "Yes, unfortunetly we won't be able to have as much 'fun' as we do now. It's sad really," Youko said pretending to be sad.

"Don't seem so sad fox you can always steal from the teachers and our class mates," Hiei said. Touya nodded and Sess said that every one should head home before anyone starts looking for them.

**10:00 am Youko Kurama's POV**

Sesshoumaru and I were walking home when Sess' cute little sister Sakura ran up to us "Nii-chan! I've been looking all over for you. Otoosan said if you don't get home soon you're gonna be grounded for a week!" Sakura said. "Thanks sis. I'll see you guys at home," Sess said quickly while running home as fast as he could. "Well Sakura, I guess we should go after your brother," I said to the inuyoukai girl beside me. "Hai Youko-san," she answered quietly. I smirked and picked her up bridal style. "How many times do I have to tell you just call me Kurama or Youko. No san. 'Kay Saky?" I whispered to her using my nickname for her. I smirked again when I saw her blush. I loved to make her blush for some reason and it was always quite easy for me to do so. We soon got to the InuYoukai (a/n: I know that's not Sess' last name but do I care? nope) Manor. So I let her down.

We walked in side and saw Sess and Saky's hanyou half-brother Inuyasha, his girlfriends Kagome Higurashi, and their friends Sango Taijiya and Miroku Houshi (a/n: Everyone always makes that Sango's last name and I just wrote the first thing I thought of for Miroku's last name). They said hello to me and Saky we said hi back then we walked up to where the rooms where and we went to our rooms.

**To Be Contiued...**

* * *

Authoress' Note (added March 26, 2005): 

So what did you think? I'm really bored so I'm adding the stories I've written to fanfiction (dot) net. Please tell me what you think of my story and if I should continue. Thank you very much for reading!

Kawaii


End file.
